Theodore Dee
In-game knowledge * 1500s – Born. Possible connection to John Dee? * Versed in economics, politics, philosophy, natural sciences, art, classical languages * Early 1600s – Embraced into Brujah clan by Gabriel Deveraux, Childe of Eleanor de Valois and Grandchilde of Adana de Sforza. Acknowledged by Mithras, Prince of London at the time * Ethical and philosophical views heavily influenced by Robin Leeland, one of his teachers. * Traveled extensively on business and present at conclaves – Cologne, Paris, Verona, Venice, Prague, Budapest, Bucharest, * After the great fire and problems surrounding the alleged “Sargon Fragment”, decided to leave London with his Sire for the time being as Mithras took a more active role in governing his princedom. The two kindred and their servants moved first to Paris for several years, then Rome (1693), Vienna (1744), Cologne (1796), Berlin (1818) and Prague (1852). * Early 1900s - USA – New York, Washington, Boston, San Diego -New world, business expansion and distancing from constantly changing Brujah clan philosophy. * 1987 – 1990 – Moskow – Attempt at expanding onto Russian market during the death throes of USSR and communism. Due to suspicious goings-on, the pair left Russia just before the country went dark. * 1990 – 2016 – Parted ways with Sire. New York, LA, Manilla, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Istanbul, Hamburg. Never more than a year or two in the same place. The Harpy Rumors Fresh Hearsay * Elder having an Archon puppy following him around? Never expected to see something like that! * Accused of plotting against Attila at the conclave. The accusations went up in smoke. * An esteemed Elder that would rather carry the Warned status than offer a boon or an apology? And he didn't even seem unfazed at all for receiving a negative status? Is this just a Brujahesque rebel-without-a-cause thing, or is this his way of showing how little respect he has for Wilhelm in particular, for members of clan Tremere in general, or – I shiver at the thought! - for the title of Senechal? * Pretty interesting turn of events! Some heard him saying how he had enough of members of his clan walking around in rags and having image of short tempered common ruffians. He mentioned how they should become more professional. And yet he lost his temper and damaged Elysium. A trivial matter. At least by this Elders standards. A View from Within 26th of January ‘17 “How magnificent and insipid this creation of man.” He whispered to no one in particular gazing at the city lights in the distance. Beyond the cathedral of branches that domed the garden, bleak and foreboding as it was this late in winter, a murder of crows took to the skies. A portent of doom if ever there was one. But then again everything is nowadays, if you strain the credibility and suspend disbelief. This current of thoughts occurred to him more and more as the years crept by. Disappointment with repetitive narratives coupled with a profound disinterest with the sect and clan politics over the past 150 years left him little more than a hermit. And he hoped to keep it that way. Zagreb was supposed to be a minor stop on the journey, a transit city with few interesting individuals worthy of time. Regardless, it seems to be turning into somewhat of a permanent residence. A permanent residence on a volcano with tidal waves approaching from both sides. “Fuck.” Draining the glass he turned to stoke the fire and browse the library aimlessly. Books calmed him. Feeling the bindings and the paper with his fingers, the empty words disguising, promising majestic new vistas of knowledge and power. He despised it, these little melancholic musings. Empty gestures and stale rituals he used to recollect made him feel like a slave. It all felt like a trap set up for him long before his birth, by everyone and no-one in particular. Like a distant remnant of his father buried deep within his genetic code. He hated him as much as he hates these books now. Yet here he stands amidst the corpses, the literal silvan genocide. “Fuck.” The past few days have been nothing but annoyance. Police increased the patrols on clan feeding grounds and getting blood was though. Again. The repetitiveness got to him more than the dry throat and trembling skin ever could. He will have to request a personal domain from the Prince, a binding agreement he’d rather have avoided. Something somber played on the speakers, reminiscing of old days. Whenever and wherever those may be. A knock on the door tore through the meditative shroud of the room. Serious, elegant but plain and forgettable man walked in, holding a letter. “Sir.” “Yes?” “A letter for you.” “A letter? In this day and age? God forbid they keep up with the times.” He took it and waved the man free. No sender’s name, just the delivery address. Plain paper and an envelope, a single line of writing, “In person, too many eyes and fickle hands.” He crumpled it and tossed it onto the hearth. Gazing through the window helped him think. The two months’ time he was here saw a strong increase in Brujah influence at the court, proof that they are capable when focused on anything else but bickering with each other. Perhaps even more so than elsewhere in the world on both accounts. Despite being young, at least he didn’t have to worry they would trip over their own shoelaces and kiss the floor with their asses. There is a future here, if only they could survive what’s to come. Returning to the window his thoughts derailed again, stirring the cauldron he spent days carefully dancing around. The letter didn’t help. Carpathian Conclave is approaching and not knowing gnawed at him worse than the hunger. Keeping the beast down became increasingly difficult, evidenced by the outburst towards Wilhelm. With the current political situation in the mortal world, hunters growing into an exponentially bigger thorn in the Kindred side, and Sabbat becoming more brazen by the night, silence of the Justicars as Atilla awakens bordered with insanity. The hunters’ fucking with the domains, an attempt at flushing the Kindred out, couldn’t have been better timed if they had a seat on the Primogen council.“Time and the Gods are at strife; ye dwell in the midst thereof” said Swinburne, yet in order to survive we must not cease and take rest. All further actions of the Camarilla in Agram must be swift and decisive. What happens in the next few months will have far-reaching consequences for the world. Car horn sounded off in the distance. The snow started falling. He was confident that the crimson glow of the flakes was nothing but the reflection of the city lights. “Fuck.”